gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Kennedy
:For the character in the Gundam Build Fighters universe of the same name, see 'Elizabeth Kennedy (Build Fighters)'' '''Elizabeth Kennedy is the female protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles and Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles E2, as well as the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Side Story: The Ice Princess and one of the secondary protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. She is the pilot of the Gundam Peacemaker and later the co-pilot of the Gundam Weiss (Alongside of her brother). She is also an Observer (A hybrid of an Innovator, and a Newtype), and became the pilot of the 00 Serenity in the second season of Emerald Chronicles E2. She is also the sister of Ash Kennedy and Mileina Vashti, as well as the middle child of Ian and Linda Vashti. She also appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover as a member of Team Pacifist, piloting one of her brother's old mobile suits, the Emerald Gundam and later, the Emerald Gundam Affinity. Personality and Character Elizabeth is a caring, loyal, and cheerful young lady who values peace, but opposes war and/or violence. She treats her squadmates well, as well as her older brother, Ash. In Series 2, an older Elizabeth appears; while her appearance hasn't changed, she gets a new outfit. She retrains some of her personality from her younger appearance, but she is more caring and loyal than she was before. In her early life, however, Elizabeth was shown to be shy, quiet, and often abused by both, her adoptive mother and Ash. This led to a sibling fallout and caused a rift between them on her ninth birthday over a hairband Ash gave her. It wasn't until the third episode of Emerald Chronicles E2 in where she regrets what she did and apologized to her older brother for what happened on her ninth birthday. She and Ash had since reconciled, and while Elizabeth began to value the hairband Ash gave her to make him happy, the bond between the two strengthened as a result. Abilities Elizabeth is an Observer, a hybrid of both, an Innovator, and a Newtype. She is trained by her adoptive mother in the nature of peace, which was the reason of why the Peacemaker was created for. In the first series, her hair changes cyan whenever Innovator mode was activated. Her abilities as an Innovator include the use of GN Particles in her body, which explains why Elizabeth's Newtype abilities are limited, she also has no access to use the Psychoframe Technology because of how strong it is for a Newtype like her. Due to her abilities in the Newtype half of her genes, she is limited to using the Psycommu system, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves. In the Innovator half of her genes, she can also use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. She also makes unexpected use of the Berserker-cells in her body, although this only happened in Episode 46 of Emerald Chronicles E2, where she was brainwashed by Zachary thanks to the B-Cells. This made her go berserk during her fight with Louise. However, Louise was able to beat Elizabeth and was sent to the hospital to have the B-Cells removed. Out of all three observers (Herself, Ash, and Teresa) in the series, she is a balance between the best raw pilot and the strongest observer. While Ash is the best raw pilot because of his piloting skills, and Teresa is the strongest of the three. Background Early life Elizabeth was born in 2291 A.D. under the name Elizabeth Vashti, she is the second of three children (The first being her brother, Ash) born in Sapphire City, a suburb in Emerald Tower. She and Ash were orphaned after Ian and Linda were placed under house arrest before the beginning of the story, and were adopted by Quinton and Eliza Kennedy, thus taking the name Elizabeth Kennedy. She became fascinated with Anime after watching an episode of Lunar Sun, and dreamed of drawing in the Manga Style. She is also an honor student, and is deemed a great friend among her fellow classmates. Time at the Lightning Squad She joined the Lightning Squad during her Junior year in High School. Like Ash, she worked as a petty officer. Seeing that she never wants to participate in a battle unless she is in the same side as her brother. She began to call her brother through her cell phone, as well as sending text messages to make sure if he is okay. After learning of their true motivations, she left the Lightning Squad. On the morning of January 15, 2308 A.D., she officially left the Lightning Squad, and plans to never think about them again. Afterwords, she lived in her old home, where she and Ash spent their childhood together. Wishing for him to be by her side, she started to deeply worry about him. Saved by Ash, and joining the Emerald Tower Militaire While Elizabeth was shopping in the top floor of the Sapphire City Mall, part of the mall was destroyed, and Elizabeth started to cry for help. The ASO Gundam flew to the scene when she was falling from the top floor of the mall. It's hand grabbed Elizabeth, and she told the pilot of the ASO Gundam to put her down. The pilot gently puts her down, and opens the cockpit of the ASO Gundam. She later found out that the person that saved her life, was her brother, Ash. The two reunite and hug. She was also referred to join the Emerald Tower Militaire by her brother, and she accepts gratefully. Befriending Saji and Louise, and taking the Forced Evolution test After joining the EMT, she and Ash decided to travel around Sapphire City some more to see if they can find some friends to make. During their search to make new friends, they encounter Saji Crossroad, and Louise Halevy. Elizabeth and Ash introduced themselves to them. Upon hearing Elizabeth's story of how Ash saved her life, the two lovers become friends with the Kennedy Siblings. Congratulating Ash on being brave enough to save his own sister from her death. Elizabeth and Ash talk about the Force Evolution test that Ash took after becoming a member of the Militaire. She accepts, and goes to the training grounds with her brother on the Gundam Mark III. She quickly learned how to operate a Gundam machine properly, and Ash was proud of her for learning how to operate all the controls in Gundam. During her training with Ash, Lyle Dylandy found three teenagers by the names of John Hawkins, Soran Erde, and Joe Solobov. Ash later learned that John was a childhood friend of both him and Elizabeth, attending the same schools as them since elementary school. Lyle asked Jack if the three teenagers can join the Militarie to serve in the Sacred Lightning War, as he saw the Lightning Squad's true motives of plotting for world domination. Elizabeth heard about the war and planned to take part in it with the Peacemaker. She passed the test, and her results were well. Ash then took her to the sleeping chamber for her to rest. During her resting period, she began to see things, much like her brother did during his resting period. She also saw her memories during her sleep, and the old pendant that their parents gave her. Five days later, she woke up and began to feel dizzy, Serena came to her and explained her results to her. She then tells Elizabeth that she became an Observer, and explains the benefits of being a hybrid between an Innovator and a Newtype to her. Ash gives her the Gundam Peacemaker as a reward for passing the test. First day of Combat, Celestial Being, and her brother's exhaustion After gaining the Peacemaker, Elizabeth chose to take part of Gundam combat. Ash installed the Psycommu System, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves to go with her new-found abilities. Elizabeth then goes to combat alongside of her brother, she learns that the ASO and the Peacemaker can use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Elizabeth completes her first day in combat, and Ash praises her combat skills. She repaired and cleaned the Peacemaker after combat, knowing that repairs are the best thing to do after a day in combat. She then met a member of the Gundam Meisters, Setsuna F. Seiei. The reason why Setsuna came to the Militare was because he wanted to form a pact with Celstial Being. The Militare then became part of Celestial Being the following day. She practiced with Ash again, but he began to feel exhausted. Elizabeth began to worry greatly about Ash, seeing that he hasn't been himself lately. She goes to him after Louise called her name to see if she can cheer him up. Elizabeth asked him what was wrong, with his reply being that he started to feel exhausted after five days in combat, but he then started to feel a bit happy after his sister encouraged him to be himself. However, he left the dining room of the Galacticus Starta because of his mood. Elizabeth began to praise her brother's improved combat skills while he was taking out the fighter jets. Ash later apologized to Elizabeth for being obnoxious to her. Elizabeth, along with Saji and Louise were proud of her brother for making the right decision. The Sacred Lightning War Meeting Emily Smith, the Cyber-Newtype and revelation While her brother was taking notes on the strengths, weaknesses, advantages, and disadvantages of using specific Mobile Suits in Ground, Air, and Space combat, Elizabeth came to him to see what he's doing. Ash promises to Elizabeth that he will conduct research on the Peacemaker's advantages and disadvantages in combat. He was then interrupted by Shane, who came to inform him that he was needed for combat deployment by Jack. Serena and Jane call for Shane again to inform him that he needs to get ready for today's mission. After capturing Emily, Ash takes her to the Medical Room of the Militare to have the Psycho Gundam cells injected from her body. Elizabeth then overhears Ash and Emily's conversation, the latter reveals to Ash that she is a Cyber-Newtype who was modified to emulate Elizabeth with her memories from the age of nine. Ash and Elizabeth were shocked upon hearing this. Rescued by Amuro and Lacus During their mission to the Supply Line, Ash and Elizabeth were ambushed by a group of Gyan's and GINN's, as they fell into a trap made by the Lightning Squad. William Osborne, the leader of the Lightning Squad appears in front of them. William reveals his mobile suit shortly after introducing himself to Ash, known as the PMX-003/A The O ver. Annihilate. He attempts to kill both, Ash and Elizabeth using The O's bio-scythe. It wasn't until Amuro Ray and Lacus Clyne came to the spotlight to save Ash and Elizabeth. Ash and Elizabeth then destroy the supply line while Amuro and Lacus distract William. The two manage to escape quickly. Amuro and Lacus make their escape after using a smoke bomb to fly away from the scene. Soran vs. Travis Elizabeth has shown great concern over Soran's behavior over the last few days, claiming that he entered a mental breakdown over the presence of Travis, an old friend of his, which Ash believed that he betrayed Soran by joining the Lightning Squad. Ash then told Soran to calm down, but Soran refused to do so, putting him in more of a rage over Travis. Things start to get worse as Ash and Elizabeth find out that Soran is obsessed with a desire to kill Travis not only for betrayal, but for taking away everything that had rightfully belonged to him, and only him. During the Battle, Elizabeth told Soran to calm down, but as a result, Soran ignores her and kills Travis with the Revolver's Satellite Cannon. The Gundam Sovereign Meisters had returned to the Starta after the battle, in Soran's room, Elizabeth angrily confronted and repeatably punched him for killing Travis in battle. Ash, Saji, and Louise have tried to calm her down, but she continued to vent her anger on Soran, saying that what he did was unforgivable. She then broke down in tears, crying on Ash's chest. Entering Space Enter: The Emerald Gundam During the later battles of the Sacred Lightning War, Celestial Being realized a problem with the ASO Gundam: Its pilot, Ash Kennedy, was an Observer, and his reflexes, as well as his fast senses overclock the ASO, pushing it above its normal design limits. To correct this problem, Ian Vashti created a new, updated version of the ASO Gundam, dubbed the Emerald Gundam. Unlike the ASO Gundam, which was created for normal pilots. The Emerald Gundam was created for taking the advantage of balancing an Observer's quick reflexes. It can transform into gunner mode, and combine with the Peacemaker for a much more powerful weapon. Elizabeth volunteered to be the test pilot of the Emerald Gundam, with favorable results, she claimed to Ian that the machine was "so powerful, it was at the brink of going berserk." During its production, it was later revealed that Ian is actually Ash and Elizabeth's father, with Ian noticing that he had a missing son and daughter named Ash and Elizabeth, but he was unaware of their involvement in the Militare. William's attack The Return of Gerald Shane vs. Teresa Just as Shane launches in the Gundam Revolver, Teresa appears and attacks him, calling him an "unforgivable psychopath" for killing her brother. Shane claims that he had never met Teresa, and why she shouldn't forgive him, but Teresa replies that they met before, and she wouldn't forgive him for the death of her brother, Travis. Shane responds by starting his attack on the Crossblade. Meanwhile, Elizabeth tells Ash to look at one of the windows of the Starta, what they witness, is Shane fighting Teresa. Ash starts to rage over this, as he believes that taking revenge on someone who killed a loved one doesn't mean she can kill him. While knowing that something bad was going to happen, Elizabeth launches in the Peacemaker to stop Shane and Teresa from fighting against each other. Accidentally "killing" Teresa Right at the moment when Teresa was about to kill Shane, Elizabeth uses the Peacemaker's beam rifle to fire a beam at the Crossblade's arms, but instead, it locks on to the cockpit and pierces through it, killing Teresa in the process. Elizabeth realizes on what she did was an accident, and Ash cries over the death of his future girlfriend. Back in the Starta, Elizabeth tells Ash that she had accidentally killed Teresa, but she did retrieve her body. Ash understood, and he knew that it was an accident, as he watched what the Peacemaker was doing. He told her that she was aiming for the arms of the Crossblade, but it instead aimed at the cockpit, which resulted in Teresa's death. Elizabeth claims that Teresa will be revived after the war is over. Ash and Elizabeth vs. William After recovering from depression in which the death of Emily caused, Ash and Elizabeth enter the combat zone one more time to settle their score with William once and for all. Elizabeth tells Ash that she will stay inside of the Starta to stay safe, she also told him that she will provide him with support during the fight, mentioning that whenever he is in a moment of distress, he should call Sumeragi to provide backup from the Militare, the Sapphire City Council, and the Gundam Meisters. Before launching in the Emerald Gundam, Jack, Serena, Shane, John, Saji, Louise, Sean, Jane, and everyone from Celestial Being all tell him to believe in himself, and that he shouldn't worry too much about Emily's death. The Emerald Gundam looks around the Weissberg Asteroid Belt for any sign of William's whereabouts, he notices fast movements that could signal his attack on him. Elizabeth then told Ash to look behind him, and it turns out to be William, who attempts to kill Ash using The O's bio-scythe. Ash uses the Emerald Gundam's sword to guard himself from William's Bio-Scythe, but he then attempts to attack him using its Ragnarok attack. However, The O disappears before the Ragnarok attack got to him, and it kicks the Emerald Gundam after reappearing from behind. William attempts to kill Ash with his scythe, but the Nightingale's funnels attack him before such action could be done. Shane uses the Revolver's Defense Plate to defend Ash from William's impending attacks. Ash attacks William and destroys The O's right arm, William tells Ash that it's not over yet, and that the fun just got started. Jack uses the Nightingale's funnels to distract The O, however, funnels weren't to stop it from hurting Ash, as The O destroys the Emerald Gundam's main camera, Ash uses its sub camera, but he wasn't able to attack it with a straight shot from its beam rifle. Serena & Louise have the ASO Gundam ready for docking procedures. Saji, Sean, Shane, and John use the Galacticus Starta's missile launchers to damage The O from behind, thus destroying its main camera. William's death and Sacred Lightning War aftermath Ash switches to the ASO, now fueled with power from everyone that had died needlessly by William's hands. William calls this a power he has never heard of, and taunts Ash for making it up. Elizabeth tells William that what he's saying is true, she uses her power fueled by those she loved to destroy The O's control pad, thus immobilizing it; she takes the Emerald Gundam to the Starta. Ash takes his chance with his powers to ram The O into the Battleship Starcross, planting a bomb in the core of the engine. He shoots the bomb implanted to the Starcross, thus destroying it and killing William in the process. The Sacred Lightning War draws to a close, with everyone from Celestial Being, including Ash & Elizabeth cheering in excitement. Ash throws a party at his old home to celebrate their victory over the now-disbanded Lightning Squad. Ash thanks Elizabeth for supporting him throughout the last few years, stating that if it wasn't for her, anything wouldn't be possible. Sumeragi gives them a Haro for them to share as a reward for saving the world. During the next two years, nothing could be heard about Ash or Elizabeth, many considered for them to be missing, but in reality, he and Elizabeth lived in their old, abandoned home where the two do things they always did before they were dragged into the war. The reason behind Ash and Elizabeth's absence had to do with them having to repeat the 12th grade because of their unexpected absence half-way throughout the school year. A group of high school students became fans of both, Ash and Elizabeth after hearing that they were the heroes of the Sacred Lightning War, with one student saying that they want to be like Ash one day, but Ash told him that he should probably take mobile suit lessons from Celestial Being once they develop an interest in Mobile Suits. Four Years Later Returning to Celestial Being Elizabeth, now 21 years old, returns to Celestial Being to form Sovereign Serenity with her brother. They had recruited the younger members of the Emerald Tower Militare to join the squad, as Ash believes that the Militare should be reserved for older people. Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Elizabeth appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover as one of the secondary protagonists. She appears as a member of Team Pacifist and as revealed in her brother's sidestory, she was presumed missing, only for her to find Ash at the end of Episode 4. She reunites with Ash yet again in Episode 15 of the series as she was seen waving to Team Strike and her brother while they are at the orbital elevator lobby. Relationships Gallery File:Emily-Jones.png|Elizabeth Kennedy (A.D. 2308) File:Elizabeth-Kennedy.png|Elizabeth Kennedy (A.D. 2312) File:Elizabeth-KennedyMovie.jpg|Elizabeth Kennedy (A.D. 2314) File:ElizabethKennedy-00SCrossover.jpg|Elizabeth, as she appears in 00S Crossover.